The present invention relates generally to a ganger device for chairs and, more specifically, to a ganger device that interconnects stiffener bars that extend between front and rear legs of adjacent chairs.
Convention halls, auditoriums, and banquet halls often use individual stackable chairs to provide additional seating during particular events. When not in use, these chairs may be stacked and stored. When the chairs are unstacked and arranged for use, it is sometimes desirable to arrange and interlock the chairs into straight rows. This may also be referred to as xe2x80x9cgangingxe2x80x9d the chairs. For this purpose, some chairs include ganger brackets for interlocking each chair with its immediately adjacent neighboring chair or chairs. Ganger brackets typically take the form of some type of hook extending from one side of the chair and a corresponding engagement loop or surface on the opposite side of the chair. Then, two identical chairs may be interlocked by the hook portion of one chair interlocking with the loop or surface of its neighboring chair.
A typical stacking chair has a generally horizontal rectangular seating surface with a leg extending downwardly from each of the four corner of the seating surface. One common type of ganger bracket assembly includes a ganger hook bracket that extends between the front and back legs on one side of the chair. The bracket is a flat member with a downwardly turned upper edge. The downwardly turned upper edge gives the hook bracket a generally hooked-shaped cross section. Specifically, the hook bracket has a cross section that generally resembles an upside down letter J. The upper hook portion of the bracket extends outwardly from the flat surface and from the chair. The engagement bracket that forms the other part of the ganger bracket assembly is simply a flat member which extends from the front leg to the rear leg on the side of the chair opposite the hook bracket. Both the hook bracket and engagement bracket are positioned a few inches below the seating surface and generally horizontal.
In use, two chairs with the same ganger bracket assemblies are positioned side-by-side with the hook bracket of one immediately adjacent the engagement bracket of the other. One chair is then lifted slightly so that the hook portion attached thereto can pass over the top of the engagement bracket on the other chair. When the chair is set back down, the two brackets are inter-hooked so that the chairs are maintained immediately adjacent and parallel to one another.
The above described type of ganger assembly has several shortcomings. First, the hook assembly and the engagement bracket do not have an aesthetically pleasing appearance. This may be acceptable for certain applications, but is undesirable. Another shortcoming is that this type of ganger assembly positions and interlocks adjacent chairs very close to one another. In some applications, it is desirable to provide slightly more spacing between adjacent chairs, while still being able to interlock the chairs.
In light of the above, there remains a need for chairs with improved ganger brackets.
A chair according to the present invention overcomes many of the shortcomings of the prior art. The chair includes a generally horizontal seating surface with four legs extending downwardly from the seating surface. The legs include a front left leg, a front right leg, a rear left leg, and a rear right leg. Each of the legs have an upper end adjacent to the seating surface, a lower end configured to contact a support surface, and a midportion between the upper and lower ends. A first stiffener bar extends between and interconnects the front left leg and the rear left leg. The first stiffener bar has a first end interconnected with the midportion of the front left leg and a second interconnected with the midportion of the rear left leg. A second stiffener bar extends between and interconnects the front right leg and the rear right leg. The second stiffener bar has a first end interconnected with the midportion of the front right leg and a second end interconnected with the midportion of the rear right leg. A ganger feature is provided for interconnecting the chair with a like chair in a side-by-side arrangement. The ganger feature is a ganger bracket interconnected with one of the stiffener bars. The ganger bracket extends outwardly from the stiffener bar to an outward edge and has an engagement tab that extends upwardly from the outward edge. The other stiffener bar has a lower surface with a slot defined in it. The slot is sized and positioned to receive the engagement tab of a like chair so as to interconnect the chairs.